So crazy it just might work
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Series of One-shots about Nick and Adalind – some related, some not, some based on the TV show and some deviating. No particular order. I have all these thoughts about what could have happened or might happen that we don't see on screen. I just love this couple! I own nothing. Reviews encouraged and welcomed.
1. The Night Trubel Came Home

Adalind was happy to see Trubel tucked safely in Nick's bed that he hadn't actually been using for at least a week. He had been crazy with worry about her, and Adalind hoped that having her under his roof would help relieve some of his stress.

She drifted off to sleep almost immediately, and Nick turned to Adalind to quiz her about Meisner, not at all surprising. "I want you to tell me everything you know about him," he said firmly, but not in an accusing way.

"Nick, I will tell you everything I know," Adalind paused. "Over breakfast." Nick started to protest, but before he could say anything, Adalind quickly added, "You haven't slept in two days. You need to get some rest. How can you take care of all of us if you don't take care of yourself." Adalind knew appealing to Nick's protective side was the only way to get him to agree.

"Okay," he reluctantly conceded. "I guess I am pretty beat. Not everyday you battle a giant rat, plus have a major fight in a hospital," he said somewhat laughing.

"What?" Adalind asked confused, as she was not in the know about the whole rat kind incident.

"I'll tell you later," Nick said. Adalind smiled and nodded. "Go get some sleep," she said and took a step toward the kitchen intending to make some tea assuming Nick would want someone to watch over Trubel. She was pretty used to surviving on little sleep and despite the craziness of the day had managed to squeeze in a quick nap.

"Aren't you coming?" Nick asked reaching out and grabbed her hand involuntarily as she began to walk away from him. He somewhat surprised himself, but the thought of her not sharing the bed made him feel somehow lonely.

"Oh," she said way too aware of the heat behind Nick's touch. "I thought maybe you'd want to me to stay with her."

Nick softened. "That's sweet, but she's going to sleep a long time, I'm sure," Nick said. "Besides, this place is so small, if she needs something, I'm sure we'll hear her." Nick was right. Not a lot of privacy.

"Okay," Adalind said smiling. She was well aware of the butterflies in her stomach at the thought that Nick wanted her to come to bed with him. She knew it was completely innocent, but she was pleased that just maybe he felt better being close to her the same way she did with him. She was already in her pajamas and ready for bed, so she headed for the bedroom while Nick went to the restroom to freshen up. She checked on Kelly, who was sleeping soundly and sat down on the side of the bed to rub some lotion on her elbows and hands to combat the dry air winter was bringing.

Nick entered the room a few minutes later looking exhausted but better having cleaned up. He closed the door quietly and smiled at Adalind as he crossed the room to change into something to sleep in. Adalind kept her eyes facing the other way to give him some privacy as he changed, though that was becoming nearly impossible in their current situation. She was so tempted to take a peek. She had seen glimpses of his toned physique and couldn't deny he was easy on the eyes.

She heard him groan slightly and couldn't help but turn to see what was wrong. She caught the tail end of him sliding him sliding his t-shirt down. "What's wrong?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh nothing," he responded as he also sat down on his edge of the bed. "Must have tweaked my back at some point today," he said very nonchalantly and she felt certain this happened all the time. Grimms had more healing power than a regular human, but they were still human and still had aches and pains.

"Want me to rub it for you," she said somewhat impulsively before she couldn't really think about what she was saying. She was mostly thinking it, and then it just came out. Too late now, and it was a genuine offer.

Nick looked back, a little stunned, at her across the bed equally surprised by her offer. "Umm, that's okay. You don't have to do that." It wasn't a flat out rejection, so she pressed. "I really don't mind," she said. "It's the least I could do."

Nick was torn. He couldn't deny that he was craving a little bit of affection, and a massage from Adalind sounded so tempting. At the same time, he was nervous about further blurring the lines of whatever their relationship was. Bottom line – it was confusing. But, since they had both agreed they were beyond weird already, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings by turning her down, he eventually said, "Okay, if you are sure." Adalind smiled widely thrilled that she might have found a way to give something back to Nick for all he had done for her. "Absolutely," she confirmed then said, "Why don't you lie on your stomach?"

Nick did as she suggested tucking his arms under his pillow, committing in his head to enjoying this since he had already agreed to it, as she crawled across the bed toward him. She very gently straddled him sitting lightly on his lower back and backside. "Is this okay?" she asked. "Sure," he responded fully aware of the intimacy of the situation but too far-gone at this point to turn back. She was super light, and in truth, it had been so long since Nick had felt another person's touch in this way, and he was intrigued and excited.

"Where does it hurt most?" she asked mostly trying to remind herself of the real reason she was doing this, to help Nick, even though she was really excited about the chance to touch him, if she was being honest with herself.

"Mostly around my shoulders," he answered.

With that, Adalind gently put both hands on his back and began rubbing. Nick almost immediately melted into the bed at her touch. She dug her fingers firmly but gently into his upper neck and shoulder muscles, and it was all he could do not to moan with pleasure. He did sigh loudly making Adalind smile as she continued her work. After a few minutes of working her magic, Nick finally said, "This feels really good. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she responded smiling.

"I might fall asleep," Nick said after another few minutes. He was completely relaxed, and she smelled like the vanilla lotion she had been using earlier, making him that much more relaxed.

"That's the idea," she said back this time leaning close to his ear and saying it in more of a hushed whisper. Her breath on his ear made Nick suddenly awake again. This massage had shown him pretty clearly what he had sort of been trying to deny to himself, that he was super attracted to this woman. He wasn't sure exactly what that would mean in the future, but he had to admit it, at least to himself.

Nick did not end up falling asleep as Adalind continued for about another 10 minutes. She could now feel that he was truly relaxed under her hands and thought she probably couldn't justify continuing for much longer. She finally, and reluctantly, gently removed her hands and climbed off Nick. "Feel better?" she asked as she sat back onto the bed and Nick rolled onto his side to look at her. "You have no idea how much I needed that," he said honestly smiling at her. Suddenly feeling a bit shy for some reason, Adalind smiled and looked down at the bed. "Good," she managed then scooted off the bed so she could get under the covers as Nick did she same and turned off the light on the nightstand next to his side of the bed, which was all that was left on.

While they often started the night facing away from each other, tonight they both lay down facing the other. It was an unspoken shift in comfort. "Good night Adalind," Nick said reaching out and gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She strongly resisted the urge to lean her face further into his hand though she couldn't help but close her eyes and take a deep breath. "Good night, Nick," she responded smiling.

Nick fell asleep almost immediately. He was exhausted and relaxed. Adalind lay awake for a while watching him before she drifted off herself wondering what excuse she could make up to touch him next. She was in big trouble, and she knew it. She was falling for Nick. How crazy was that? Crazy, but true.

 ** _Wouldn't this have been a funny scene before the next day with Trubel point blanks ask her if she is in love with Nick, and she fumbles all around. Could have added to her stumbling._**


	2. A New Home

**A New Home**

From the end of Season 5, Episode 3 – Nick and Adalind's first night in their new house…

It was about 2 a.m., and Adalind had just fed Kelly for what should be the last time until morning and gotten him back to sleep. She tried to go back to sleep herself, but she was just tossing and turning. The first night in a new place was always weird, and though she felt safer here than at Nick's old house, it was still weird.

Finally, she mustered the courage to go see if Nick was still awake. As soon as she opened the door, she could see that he was.

"Sorry," she said. "New place; couldn't sleep. Isn't it the baby who is supposed to keep the parent awake?"

"Kelly has less to worry about," Nick said back.

"I don't want to be alone, Nick. Do you think just for tonight you could sleep in our room?" she asked a bit shyly, clearly afraid of the answer. His initial look told her she was right to have been concerned. "I'm sorry," she blurted out quickly as she started back toward her and Kelly's room. "This is just too weird."

"I think we are beyond weird at this point," Nick responded as he got up and collected his phone and gun. He followed her back into the room, passing by a sleeping Kelly, which brought an automatic smile to his face.

He made a move for the left side of the bed – he had been around Adalind enough to know that she slept on the right – plus that was closest to Kelly's crib. They both settled in, not saying a word. Finally, Adalind looked back over her shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. He looked back in her direction. "You're welcome," he finally whispered back.

Nick couldn't deny that he was softening to this woman. He cared about her. She was the mother of his child after all, and she really was a completely different person now. They had settled into a steady friendship and were co-parenting well. She needed him, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love that. He loved his son more than anything in the world, and she was so good with him. The least he could do is share her bed the first night in a new place to offer her some comfort. After he was sure she was asleep, he drifted off to sleep himself.

The sun started peeking through the window around 6 a.m. rousing Nick from his slumber. As he opened his eyes, he quickly realized and remembered he was not alone. Clearly through an unconscious shift in the early morning hours, Adalind was now planted firmly against him. Her long blonde hair was draped over his shoulder, and she was breathing deeply with her head lying on his chest. He was an equally active participant and was clutching her close to him. When he breathed in he could smell her shampoo – minty. If Nick was being honest with himself, this felt nice. He hadn't been close with someone emotionally or physically for a while, and after everything that happened, waking up with Adalind was not the worst thing in the world. For a moment, he could pretend everything was normal, and he was simply waking up with his family.

He decided to just let her continue sleeping. About 10 minutes later, Kelly started cooing as he began to wake up. Adalind stirred immediately and realized she was plastered against Nick. She looked up at him shyly. "Sorry," she said smiling. "It's okay," he responded gently and meant it. She untangled herself from him to get the baby. "Good morning, big man," she said sweetly which made Nick smile. Nick got out of bed. "I'm going to go get ready for work," he said. "Okay," she responded. "I'll feed Kelly then make some breakfast. I stocked the fridge yesterday."

By the time Nick finished showering and getting dressed, Adalind had fed the baby and had toast and eggs on the table with a pot of fresh coffee too. They ate together as Kelly happily bounced in his swing. "Thanks for last night," Adalind finally mustered up the courage to say as they were clearing their plates. "Anytime," Nick said back and honestly meant it. He then kissed Kelly good-bye and left for work. The sudden pang he felt to do the same to Adalind did not go unnoticed and he literally shook his head as he walked out to the car. He wondered though if shaking her off was possible at this point.

Adalind once again ventured out with Kelly – this time to Bed, Bath and Beyond. Nick had done a decent job of outfitting their new house with the necessities, but she thought sprucing it up could go a long way in actually making it feel like home.

She picked up a variety of things then stopped at a Farmer's Market for fresh flowers. She spent the rest of the day hanging curtains, putting up some artwork, and setting around a few vases and other items she had picked up. She tidied up a bit too and made both her and Nick's beds, though she was hoping Nick would just put that silly cot away and sleep with them from now on. She knew the bed he had gotten for her was much bigger and more comfortable anyways. She paused when needed to feed Kelly, take care of his diaper and get him to sleep and even managed to squeeze in a quick nap of her own.

Fortunately for Nick, for what felt like the first time in a long time, it was a quiet day at the office. The captain had finally agreed to let him come back, but it was a non-eventful day and he spent most of it catching up on some super behind paperwork. He, Hank and Wu had even gone to a diner for lunch.

He called Adalind to let her know he would actually be home on time and asked her if she wanted him to pick something up for dinner. She said she had something she could make for dinner instead and would see him soon.

Nick arrived home and couldn't deny being struck by yet another overwhelming feeling of extreme normalcy. It was refreshing. Kelly was happily cuing in his pack-n-play staring up at the mobile that Monroe had put together for him while Adalind made dinner. For a moment Nick accepted that he could get used to this. Coming home to his baby and even Adalind, who was no doubt a beautiful girl. And, she was trying so hard. He knew that. She was a great mom, and she had tried to be there for Nick as well.

"Smells great," he called out to let her know he was home and walked over to visit with Kelly. "It's almost ready," she responded. Nick took the opportunity to shed his coat, gun and phone on his cot. It was then that he really looked around and noticed what Adalind had done in terms of decorating. "It looks great in here," he said. "Thanks," Adalind said smiling over her shoulder from the stove. "I hope you don't mind I spent a little money to spruce the place up."

"Not at all," he said as he continued to look around touched by the care she had taken. "Feels much more homey," he chimed in.

He played with Kelly and could hear the dishes clanging in the kitchen. "Can I help?" he asked. "No, I'm good," she responded." Ready in five."

She called him over when she was finished. He had just changed Kelly's diaper and placed him back in the pack n play. He turned Kelly's mobile back on, and the baby happily stared at it. They had been so lucky with his demeanor. He was a happy little guy.

Nick approached the bar counter that was their dining room table to see that Adalind had made salads and bolognaise. He smiled remembering their conversation about a month ago at this point when she mentioned she could make that and he noted he liked it.

"I hope it's okay," she said. "It's been a long time since I've made it."

"It looks great," Nick responded, and they both dug in. "This is delicious," she said smiling at her. "Thank you," she responded.

The rest of the meal was full of small talk. Adalind told Nick all about her day and he was happy to share that he had little to share for once. They had just finished when Kelly started crying. "Guess someone else is hungry," Adalind said laughing. "Go ahead," Nick said. "I'll clean up. Least I can do."

Adalind got comfy on the couch and proceeded to nurse Kelly. Fortunately, they had both gotten over any embarrassment about that within the first few days of coming home from the hospital. Kelly ate so many times throughout the day, and Adalind kept disappearing to her room when it was time to feed him. Nick knew it was probably much preferred to stay downstairs where at least she could watch TV and have some company when he was there, so one day, he just said, "Adalind, I really don't mind if you nurse him down here – that is if you are comfortable." He had seen the relief wash over her face. It was still awkward for maybe a day, but after that, it was so commonplace, it was just part of daily life.

Nick washed, dried and put away the dishes then joined Adalind and his son on the couch. They had a TV but no cable hook up yet, but he was able pull up Netflix – thank goodness for the Internet – and they agreed on a movie. Kelly fell asleep in Adalind's arms not long after he had been fed. "Can I hold him for a little while?" Nick asked. "Sure," Adalind said smiling and gently transferred him over. She loved watching Nick with him. Nick held Kelly until the movie was over the got up to take him to his crib while Adalind got ready for bed in the bathroom. It was getting late, and Nick knew it was about time for them to turn in.

"Your turn," Adalind said as she emerged from the bathroom, and Nick walked toward her to head in himself. She was just about to swallow her pride and ask Nick to sleep beside her again when Nick said, "I'll wash up and be right in." Adalind smiled widely. He had obviously read her cues, and maybe just maybe he wanted to stay with her anyways.

Nick joined her a few minutes later. He smiled down at Kelly then climbed into bed beside her. They didn't touch, but they did lay facing each other this time. "Thank you," Adalind said again. "You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me" Nick said. "I want to be here." Adalind smiled and drifted off to sleep quickly. Nick stayed awake a while longer just watching her sleep. She looked beautiful. He wasn't lying about wanting to be there. It felt right to share a room with his son and the mother of his child.

After that, no words were needed to clarify their arrangement. Adalind and Kelly's room became all of their room from that night on.


	3. Not going anywhere

Set after fall finale. Contains spoilers if you haven't seen it.

Nick drove home somewhat in a daze, as if he had seen a ghost, which is he felt like he had. He had finally comes to term with Juliette's death just to suddenly see her. But, whoever that was, she wasn't really Juliette. He knew that deep down the Juliette he had known was gone forever.

He arrived home to laughter. Adalind and Trubel were sitting together on the couch in their tiny living room watching as Kelly bounced up and down in his swing blowing raspberries. Nick couldn't help but grin for a moment despite the night he had had. On a different day, it would have felt so normal and right. They both looked back as he laid his stuff down on the table, and clearly his face was back in the state before he had heard his son making silly noises.

"Nick," Adalind said concerned and getting up to approach him. "What's wrong?" Trubel followed suit with "What happened?" There was no use in denying it, though he would have probably delivered the story much differently to each woman if he were telling them separately. He managed to tell them all about what had happened, the ambush and then spotting Juliette, or at least someone he was pretty sure was her, at the very end of the night.

Trubel shook her head. "I knew those a-holes were up to something sneaky," Trubel said. "I swear I didn't know about this, Nick, but I can't say I'm surprised." Trubel went on to tell Nick about all the potions and poisons these people she had been working with had at their disposable and what they were capable of in terms of training and brainwashing. Adalind listened to the whole conversation in a stunned daze. If Juliette was alive, what did that mean for her? Suppose she was truly herself again someone? Would Nick go back to her? Would they share custody of Kelly? The thought of being without him for even a moment made her sick to her stomach. If she was still a hexenbiest, she would no doubt be seeking revenge against Adalind, and maybe Nick too. Either way, the best way to get to either of them was through Kelly. A million things were running through her mind.

"Did she try to hurt you?" she finally managed to interject. "No," Nick said as if trying to really remember what happened. "She looked right at me but didn't even seem to know who I was. It was strange. Then, she just walked away." Trubel and Nick kept talking about the possibilities of why she might have been there and what may have happened to her. Adalind felt like she was in a fog she couldn't see through. No matter who she was now, Adalind couldn't think of a single reason this could be a good thing for her. Kelly started crying a few minutes later. "It's time for him to eat," she said almost absently. "I'll take him to the bedroom." Nick and Trubel were too engrossed in their conversation to really notice, so she grabbed Kelly and quietly slipped into their bedroom.

As she fed Kelly, she could no longer hold back her emotions. She began crying as she stared down at her beautiful son. The thought of losing him was too overwhelmingly, and in truth, the thought of losing Nick was pretty sickening too. Their relationship was strange, no doubt, and they weren't a couple, but they were in a really good place and had become great allies and co-parents. Kelly drifted off to sleep as he finished eating. Adalind had just transferred him into his crib and sat down on the side of the bed to try and collect herself when Nick softly opened the door and closed it behind him.

She turned toward the wall pretending to be looking for something on her nightstand knowing she looked like a tear-stained mess. "Adalind?" Nick said with a question. He had still been chatting intensely with Trubel when he finally noticed Adalind was missing and felt like a jerk. He could only imagine what she might be thinking after hearing such a bombshell of news. He had excused himself to come check on her. "You okay?"

"Yes, fine" she managed trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. "I just put Kelly down. I was trying to find my…umm…chapstick before coming back out." It was a terrible lie, and they both knew it. Plus, Nick could hear her voice wavering.

Adalind could feel Nick closing the space between them and pretty soon knew he was standing right behind her. "Adalind?" he said again and lightly touched her shoulder. This time she turned around and looked up at him. Nick's heart broke. Her typically beautiful face was still beautiful, but red and blotchy and covered in tears. "Come here," he said gently, and she collapsed into his arms sobbing. Nick just let her cry for a few minutes just holding her close and stroking her back and hair. Finally, he sat them both down on the edge of the bed still holding her, but he pulled back forcing her to look at him. "Talk to me," he said holding her hands in his.

"I'm sorry," Adalind started. "I just have a million things going through my mind," she admitted. "I just can't see any scenario in which Juliette being back is good for me," she said honestly. "It's scary."

"I know," Nick said, "and I'm sorry to have just blurted out the news like that in front of Trubel. I should have been more sensitive, and I'm sorry." Adalind didn't say anything, so Nick continued.

"Adalind, you know I am not going to let anything happen to you or Kelly, right? If she comes after us, I'll take of it," Nick said meaning every word.

"I know," Adalind said, "but who knows what she might be capable of. Plus, what if…"she trailed off trying to find the words. "What if what?" Nick asked. "What if she's just back? They fixed her somehow, and she's just Juliette again."

Nick softened as he saw the pain in Adalind's eyes. Her biggest fear wasn't that Juliette was back and bad, but that she was back and might be good again. Either way, her family was being threatened. Adalind was now looking down at her hands a bit embarrassed by what she had been forced to admit. She knew she was a lot more invested in Nick than he was in her.

He took both sides of her face in his hands and forced her to look up at him. "Look at me," he said gently, and she raised her tear-rimmed eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you are worried about," he said continuing to look right into her eyes so she knew that he meant it. "First of all, that was not Juliette, at least not the Juliette we knew. Second, even if it were, I'm not going to leave you and Kelly. I have no desire to do that. You are my family."

Adalind now shed tears of joy and threw her arms around Nick's neck hugging him close. She could not hide her relief. He returned her embrace and continued to hold her for a few minutes. Finally she pulled back and looked up at him again. "Why are you so wonderful?" she asked meaning it with her entire heart. Nick just smiled and impulsively leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go lock up then be back for bed, okay?" She just nodded her head yes feeling so much better. She then slipped out behind him to run to the restroom and wash her face and brush her teeth. Nick's words were so soothing she was finally truly able to pull herself together. She heard Nick chatting a bit more with Trubel on her way back to the bedroom but knew he would be in soon.

He came back about 10 minutes later having also freshened up and changed into some sleep clothes. His clothes were still out near his old bed, so he was able to grab something to change into. They both got into bed, and Adalind turned to face Nick after turning off the light. "Thank you for what you said," she said quietly. He reached out under the covers to find her hand and squeezed it. "You're welcome," he said smiling. "It's the truth. Now let's get some rest." Adalind so appreciated him saying the last part, which he didn't have to say, but it reiterated that he didn't just say it to make her feel better. He really meant it.

"Nick?" she asked quietly after he had closed his eyes, and he opened them again. "Hmmm?" he answered. She mustered up a lot of courage and asked, "Have we crossed over into territory yet where we can cuddle?" It was equally silly and sweet and perfect. Nick just smiled and laughed a bit. Hearing Adalind say "cuddle" was funny on so many levels. How far they had come and what a different person she was. "Come here," he said as an answer while rolling more on his back and opening his arms so she could easily curl up next to him and put her head on his chest. Adalind smiled and swiftly planted herself by his side. Nick's heartbeat lulled Adalind to sleep pretty quickly. Though exhausted, Nick lay awake a while longer. It was hard to shut down his mind with everything going on, but as he took in the situation…hearing Kelly breathing lightly across the room, knowing Trubel was safe just outside the door, and feeling Adalind snuggled up next to him…it all felt safe and right, and there was honestly no place he would rather be right now.


	4. Merry Christmas: inspired by the holiday

"Can we get a Christmas tree?" Trubel asked out of the blue as they all sat together having breakfast one morning.

Nick looked up at her over his coffee mug and smiled then looked at Adalind and raised his eyebrows in a look encouraging her to share her own thoughts.

"Fine with me," Adalind said smiling as well. "It can't be very big given our space, but I think it would be nice to add a little holiday cheer around here."

Trubel smiled widely. "And, I bet Kelly will love it," she said leaning over and tickling him in the swing he was bouncing in near the table. "All those shiny lights and ornaments."

It was Saturday, and for once, Nick actually had a day off, so he suggested, "We can go pick one up after breakfast."

After they had cleared the table and all gotten dressed for the day, they piled in Nick's truck. It felt oddly normal. They were an unconventional family at best, but a family nonetheless. Nick thought of Trubel like a little sister, and while he and Adalind were still sorting out where their relationship might land, they were doing a good job of coexisting and co-parenting.

It was only a few weeks before Christmas, so the tree lot was abuzz with activity. Nick strapped Kelly into a carrier onto his chest, and the four of them set out to find a tree. They quickly settled on an about four-footer that would fit perfectly into the space at the factory. Within a half hour they had paid, and the workers at the lot had tied it on top of Nick's truck for the trek home.

They stopped at a Target on the way back to the factory to buy decorations. Kelly had fallen asleep, so Nick stayed with him in the car while Adalind and Trubel ventured into the store. They made quick work, and in about 15 minutes returned each carrying several bags full of goodies. Before long they were back home and carrying in their Christmas treasures.

Kelly woke up ready to eat, so Adalind fed him on the couch while Nick and Trubel started the decorating process. Nick got the tree carried in and place in a holder with some water while Trubel fitted the tree skirt around it. They worked on stringing on several sets of lights while Adalind finished feeding Kelly and transferred him into a bouncy chair so she could join in. The worked together hanging several boxes of ornaments, and pretty soon has a beautifully decorated tree.

They all stood back to admire it while Nick picked up Kelly and took him closer to look at the shiny ornaments and lights. He seemed to really enjoy them. Adalind grabbed her phone and said, "Look this way," to Nick. Nick turned around as she asked holding Kelly close to the tree as Adalind snapped a few photos. Trubel approached her and held out her hand. "Let me take a photo of the three of you," she offered. Adalind hesitated. All day had felt so natural and been so fun as they were truly enjoying a family activity, but she and Nick were not a couple and a family photo might be crossing the line. "Oh that's okay," Adalind said trying to sound aloof. "You should hop over there," she suggested instead.

Nick both anticipated and could see her hesitation and confusion. He knew that she had been trying so hard to not cross any boundaries with him, even though the boundaries were still somewhat undefined. He interjected. "No, you should come over here," he said to Adalind. "Kelly should have a first Christmas with his family photo." Trubel smiled triumphantly as Adalind looked at him a bit stunned. She was also touched. She knew how hard all this must be for Nick, but he had just been so great.

"Okay," she finally conceded and walked toward them. Nick held out the arm that wasn't holding Kelly encouraging her to stand next to him, and he closed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. It was all she could do not to cry she was so happy.

"Okay, everyone say Merry Christmas," said Trubel. Nick and Adalind said it in unison, which caused Kelly to giggle, allowing her to take an adorable family photo.

Trubel passed the phone back to Adalind, who resisted the urge to immediately look at the photo.

The rest of the day and evening were pretty normal – lunch and dinner, tending to Kelly, a load of laundry.

When it was time for bed and Kelly was settled in, Adalind did grab her phone to look at the photo and smiled. They all looked so happy, like a real family. But still something was missing. Suddenly, she longed for Diana. She got these waves of grief sometimes that hit her out of nowhere. She started to cry. Nick opened the door a moment later, and she wiped her eyes and set the phone on the table trying to hide her sadness, though she knew he had seen her.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently as he walked towards her.

There was no use in lying about. "I'm okay," she said back. "I was just thinking about Diana as I was looking at those photos we took earlier. I don't even have a picture of her."

Nick softened as he looked at her. As a father now, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Kelly, and he felt so guilty in the role he had played in taking Diana from Adalind.

"I'm sorry," he said meaning it. "I can't imagine how much that hurts." He then reached out and pulled her to him in a hug.

She immediately melted into his embrace. "Thank you," she said and took a deep breath as she settled her head against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I promise I'll try and help you find her," he said. Adalind just nodded into his chest.

He held her for a few minutes longer until she was the one to pull back. "You're a good man, Nick Burkhart," she said looking up into his eyes. "Kelly and I are very lucky to have you in our lives."

It was Nick's turn to be touched. Adalind had thanked him many times for helping her and Kelly, but she had never said it in quite that way.

All he could do was smile at her. As their eyes lingered a little too long, and the tension in the air increased, Adalind was the one who dropped the embrace and excused herself to use the restroom. They settled into their evening routine finding comfort in lying next to each other.

 **Christmas Morning**

They had all agreed not to buy each other Christmas presents. Adalind had insisted considering she didn't have any of her own money right now and refused to buy Nick a present with his own money. They did buy Kelly a cute exersaucer as he was big enough now to support his head and could stand in it and play. It had all sorts of things attached to it that he could pull and chew on, and he loved it.

Monroe and Rosalee had invited them all over for dinner, so they packed up and headed to meet the usual gang – Hank, Wu, and Captain Renard were all there too. They had a lovely meal and ate and drank and chatted until pretty late.

They arrived home around 11. Kelly was passed out in the car, so they were able to easily transfer him into his crib. Trubel turned in quickly, tired and full from all the wine and food. Nick let Adalind go first in the restroom to get ready for bed and then joined her a few minutes later, but not before retrieving something he had hidden in a tall kitchen cabinet that only he could reach.

He closed their bedroom door quietly behind him while hiding a gift behind his back. Adalind was sitting on the edge of the bed plugging up her phone to its charger and getting settled in. He joined her sitting down beside her. It was then, she realized he was up to something.

"What are you hiding?" she asked quirking her eyebrows.

"Okay, don't get mad," he started. "I know we said no gifts, but I got you a little something."

Adalind frowned and looked at him sternly. "Nick," she whined. "I thought we agreed."

"It wasn't expensive, I promise," he said and handed her a beautifully wrapped small square box.

She tried to act displeased but she couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since anyone had given her a gift, especially someone she cared about.

"Well, open it," Nick prompted.

Adalind did as she was told and untied the ribbon to open the package. She got the wrapping off to find a pretty silver box. She opened it and nearly couldn't breathe. It was a folding picture frame with two side-by-sid photos; the first was the photo that Trubel had taken of her, Nick and Kelly in front the Christmas tree. She would quiz Nick later on how he had gotten the photo off her phone. The other photo was of a little blonde baby girl sitting in front of some blocks and playing with a necklace that was floating in the air. "Diana," Adalind finally managed to squeak out staring at the photo.

"It's not recent," Nick started, but after you told me you didn't have a photo of her, I remembered that my mom had sent one in an email once. I deleted the email from my account, but I always saved our communications to a protected hard drive. So, I got the old computer out of storage, and sure enough I still had it." He paused, and when she didn't say anything, he added "you deserve to have a picture of your daughter."

Adalind hugged the gift to her chest and turned to face him. There were tears streaming down her face. "Thank you," she said as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Nick laughed into her hair and said, "You're welcome." As she pulled back to look at him again, he cupped both sides of her and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Once again they found themselves lingering, looking at one another. Overwhelmed with emotion and touched by Nick's thoughtful gesture, Adalind ignored her head and listened to her heart. She leaned forward pressing her lips to Nick. She had a feeling Nick was never going to make the first move, even if he wanted to. He was way too logical. She decided she could be the one to take a chance. If Nick completely rejected her, she figured she could just chalk it up to getting caught up in the emotions of the gift and move on.

The kiss was somewhere in between a peck and full-blown passion. It lingered a bit, and when Adalind pulled back to gage Nick's reaction, his eyes were still closed. He opened them slowly and blinked a few times as she looked at him, searching his face for answers. _Was that okay? Do you want this too? Have I ruined everything?_

When the pause became long enough to be awkward, Adalind figured she had made the wrong move. She looked away and down, and said, "Sorry, I got carried away," she settled on saying quietly. "Probably a bad idea, right?" she added looking back him.

Finally, he found a response. "Probably," he said as he grabbed her face and pulled her back into another kiss. Adalind smiled into the kiss and immediately put her arms back around his neck. Okay – so this was happening. They were mutually agreeing to ignore the million reasons they could probably both think of as to why this was a bad idea. And, it was amazing. The kiss quickly turned hungry – the result of months, and maybe even years if they were really being honest, of pent up tension that had been increasing daily.

The passionately made out for five or ten minutes when Nick finally pulled back. They both struggled to catch their breath, and Nick leaned his forehead against hers.

"We should probably slow down," he suggested almost as a question. Adalind nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, good idea," she responded still dazed. They finally looked up in each other's eyes, and both immediately burst out laughing.

"Good," Nick said. "We both agree this is kind of nuts right."

"Absolutely," Adalind responded smiling. "Who would have thought?"

"So," Nick asked running a hand through his hair. "What now?"

The blurred lines of their relationship were only ten times more smeared now.

Adalind gently reached over and took Nick's hand in hers. "Let's just see what happens," she suggested. "We don't have to have all the answers tonight."

Nick nodded at her logic. She was right. The truth was that he had spent so much time rationalizing in his head why he and Adalind shouldn't and couldn't be together that he was totally unprepared for the possibility that maybe they could make it work.

"Sounds like a plan," he responded and leaned forward and kissed her again, much more gently.

"Merry Christmas, Adalind."

"Merry Christmas, Nick."


	5. A Bad Dream

Before I get into this next story, I would like to thank the many readers who have favorite, followed and reviews. It means a lot to me that you have taken the time to comment, and so positively! I'm glad so many people are enjoying these stories and coveting this relationship as much as I am. I think of these one-shots when I'm sitting in traffic or waiting in line at the store, then try to remember them and write them down when I get a break. I have a few more planned for this series of just random stories I think of. Thanks again, and please keep reviewing!

 **A Bad Dream**

They had been so lucky with Kelly. He was just shy of five months old at this point and was pretty much sleeping through the night. He always slept at least six hours, and sometimes even seven or eight. It was a dream come true for the new parents.

However, there had been one unexpected downside. As Adalind had finally been sleeping long enough stretches again to dream, she had unfortunately had some nightmares, mostly related to Diana. Most of the time she just woke up a bit startled, but a few times she had gasped startling Nick as well, who was a super light sleeper. He would gently ask her if she was okay, and she would say yes and apologize and go back to sleep. Nick felt a desire to comfort her, but their relationship was just so complicated he didn't go beyond asking her if she was okay.

It didn't happen every night, but it was becoming more frequent than either of them would like. She was so lucky Kelly was such a sound sleeper, and she didn't startle him too. Nick had continued to share her bed – a permanent arrangement for the near future as Trubel was still living with them.

After about a week of the bad dreams happening on and off, Adalind had a particularly vicious nightmare. Nick awoke to her somewhat squirming around and making whimpering noises. He gently reached over and shook her shoulder. "Adalind," he said quietly. "Wake up, you are having a bad dream." Not only did she wake up, but she also sat straight up in bed gasping and crying out, "No." Nick sat up alongside her, now gently clutching both her shoulders. "Adalind, you're okay. It's just a dream," he said softly. When she still didn't respond, he gently took both sides of her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "Adalind," he said again, "Look at me. It was just a dream. You're safe." Adalind finally seemed to come out of the trance she had been in. "Nick," she said blinking as if realizing where she was. "You're okay," he repeated now dropping his hands from her face. She was breathing a bit heavy and looked around the room frantically until her eyes finally landed on Kelly, who was sleeping soundly in his crib.

Nick saw the relief wash over her face. She ran her hands through her hair and shook her head as if trying to shake an image out of her head. "I'm so sorry," she said. "It's okay," Nick said and meant it. He felt terrible that she was having such a rough time sleeping. "I'll get you some water," he said and made a move to get out of bed. "No," she said way too quickly and reached out to grab his hand and hold him in place. Nick looked back at her concerned. "Don't leave, please," she said in a way that nearly broke Nick's heart in two. "Okay," he said and settled back into bed. "Want to talk about? Sometimes that helps," he prompted.

"Um, okay," Adalind said and started. "Remember when the Royals put me in that horrible place where I was hallucinating and having visions of Diana?" Nick knew exactly what she was talking about. They had this weird connection that allowed him to see what she was seeing while she was there. Nick nodded. "Well, in one of rooms, there was a baby, Diana, sleeping in a crib, only when I picked her up, it wasn't her, it was a pig." Adalind recounted the experience with a shudder. "It was by far the worst thing that happened me there. I thought I had found her. I haven't ever been quite able to shake it." Nick just listened intently forgetting how much she had been through sometimes. "Well, tonight," she continued, "I had a dream very similar, only it was Kelly, not Diana. I went to pick him up, and it was the pig, and he was gone." Adalind could barely get out the words as her eyes filled with tears. "That's awful," Nick replied. "I'm sorry."

"I think I'm just so afraid of losing him," she admitted now looking in Nick's eyes.

He softened further and reached out and squeezed her hand. "I know, but I'm never going to that happen. You know that, right?" Nick couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child, now that he had one himself. He admired Adalind for being able to hold it together as much as she did. "I know," she responded smiling. "Just wish my subconscious would believe that," she said now trying to make a bit of a joke.

Nick smiled as well at her effort. "I'm okay now," she said finally. "Thanks for listening." "Of course," Nick said ashamed of himself for not asking her before now if she wanted to talk about her dreams or Diana or anything else. They had settled into a great co-parenting relationship that was now a solid friendship, and he should make sure she knew he cared about her. Make more of an effort. He had not done a good job of that.

Adalind got out of bed to walk over and check on Kelly to take a closer look. She pulled up his blanket and whispered, "Sweet dreams, my angel." Nick smiled. She really was a great mother.

She then got back into bed, and per usual turned away from Nick facing the wall. "Sorry again for waking you up," she said softly. "No problem," Nick said lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He let about 30 seconds go by before he swallowed his pride and misgivings and said, "Adalind?" "Hmmm?" she answered back looking over her shoulder toward him. Nick paused as he phrased his question in his head. "This might sound a little awkward," he started, "but, do you want me to hold you?"

Adalind could barely believe her ears. Nick had shown her a small amount of affection a few times, but this offer felt different. It was sincere and genuine, and somehow intimate. Maybe because they were in a bed together.

"Really?" she asked with a question. Nick laughed a bit, "Yes, really. I can be a nice guy," he said in mock defense trying to lighten the mood so things didn't get too serious.

Adalind had now turned over to face him. "I know," she said laughing a bit back. "I was just surprised by your offer," she said then paused. "That would be really nice," she then responded sincerely. Nick smiled. "Then, come here," he prompted opening his arm for her to snuggle up to his side. She gently laid her head on his chest and draped her arm across his stomach as he closed his arm around her holding her close.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he answered. "Sweet dreams," he followed up repeating her words to Kelly, and they both drifted off to sleep.

Adalind woke up the next morning when she heard Kelly starting to rustle. She had been nightmare free the rest of the night. Nick was still sleeping, and she took the opportunity to stare for a moment at his handsome face. She felt so safe in his arms and was so grateful that he had extended such a sweet offer the night before. When Kelly began to really wake up, Adalind tried to gently remove herself from Nick's grasp. She smiled when his instinct was first to clutch her tighter. With a bit more force, she did untangle herself to hop out of bed and tend to Kelly. Nick stirred and finally woke up. "Morning," he said sleepily. "Morning," she responded back sitting back on the bed with Kelly. "Hey buddy," Nick said reaching out to cup the babies chin." He let his hand drop and it landed on Adalind's knee, which he squeezed lightly. "You okay?" he asked. "Great," she responded honestly. About that time the alarm sounded, so Nick moved to turn it off. "Ugh. Guess it's time to start the day," he announced. Adalind smiled. She moved to change Kelly's diaper and feed him while Nick went to take a shower.

The rest of the day was normal – Nick off to work. Trubel working out in the garage and helping Adalind here and there. She had actually been such a huge help. Kelly kept Adalind busy throughout the day, but she managed a grocery run and fixed a yummy dinner, which Nick and Trubel both happily consumed once he got home from work.

Adalind had thought many times throughout the day about the kindness and comfort Nick had shown her last night. She couldn't help but wonder and hope if they had crossed into a new phase as bed partners. Would touching, rather than just sleeping next to each other, now always be okay? Or would tonight revert to the same old, same old. It only took her a few hours to find out.

Adalind turned in before Nick as he always double and triple checked the locks. Kelly was sleeping soundly and Adalind went ahead and got into bed starting in her usual position, facing away from Nick towards Kelly's crib. She smiled at Nick when he came in and closed the door behind him and took a deep breath as she felt the bed dip when he sat down on it. He clicked off his bedside lamp and laid down after plugging in his phone to charge.

Without hesitation, he reached for her draping his hand across her stomach. Adalind smiled and immediately scooted back flush against him to make sure he knew she was pleased. In this case, actions spoke louder than words.

"Good night," he whispered. "Good night," she replied snuggling even further back against him and placing her own hand over the one on his stomach.

From that night on, Nick and Adalind found comfort in each other. Adalind still had nightmares once in a while, but wrapped in Nick's arms, they came much more infrequently.


End file.
